Behind Her Eyes
by FyiXXX
Summary: She fights in the shadows, she hides in the dark,she celebrates to herself with every victory won but there's something about her...her eyes.She's not pretty,she's beautiful.'RedXxRae fic.Probably will end up with a BBRaeRed. STOPPED Writing.
1. Chapter 1

Another story up! This is rather a different fic. I think more ppl should do this. It maybe an unlikely pairing but I find this couple amusing and really entertaining sometimes. Meet…**REDX and RAVEN!!!**

This plot will get interesting as it goes along I think and hope. Review ok? Oh right, before you judge and read this story, **remember this is only one POV**. It's a prologue, the story will be written in a normal POV. Got it? 

**Behind Her Eyes :**

**Prologue:**

(Red X POV)

I gazed down at the Teen Titans as I stood on top of the building. Smirking to myself on what fun it would be to eliminate the Titans one by one. As soon as they started attacking me, I managed to dodge every attack without putting my heart into it.

As I dodged even all that Robin could send, all Starfire could fire her starbolts, Beastboy morphing into a rhinoceros or Cyborg using his canon, something or someone had caught my eye.

My main aim is to make sure no one gets into my way. As I headed for the perfect spot to teleport in the dark alleys, a pair of strong arms grabbed me around my neck. This alien's eyes were green. Starfire…that naïve alien every male would easily fall in love with because of her prominent beauty. Red flowing hair and a very slender physique. Crushing on her yet? Not a chance…

It's time to annoy Robin…I swung one of my Xs towards her. She was stuck to the wall before she knew it. Her screams of help won't change my mind. I smirked from beneath my mask and began toying with her hair.

'Hey Gorgeous…you and I want to go out sometime?' All I could do was smile.

'Hey you!' a voice called but I was sure it wasn't of Robin's. As I turned I had laid my eyes upon…Raven…

This heroine fights in the shadows, in the abyss, in the dark, unseen, like how I do it. That's why I could never take a good look at her as she's always hooded and would disappear as soon as the jobs done. Half human and demon…

As expected, not many of the male population would fall in love with this girl as she was always keeping to herself. Even the media often asked the mysterious female behind the Teen Titans.

If you have seen closely, she had the perfect figure with curves and exposed slender legs. I shook my head. What am I thinking? The last thing I wanted to do is fall in love with this heroine because of her body? Please, I'm not so horny.

I mean, I never even seen her face before! What do you know? She stood there silently with her hood on. I could only stare back.

'You're not Robin…' I began.

She only flinched and clenched her fists. 'I'm sorry if I did not raise your hopes…' I swore I saw her smirking. She then wrapped a black aura around a nearby dumpster and tossed it towards me. I managed to jump over it with ease. I was really close to give her a punch.

She kept throwing all these things at me. Soon, I managed to get closer and closer towards her. I knew she realized it as well. I could see her face tensing up. I reached for an X in my belt. Before I could do so, I was able to narrowly dodge a high kick from…Her! Since when she does this? Anyway, I played along.

After fighting for a while, I began to observe those graceful moves and kicks she did. I have to admit, she's not bad. We began fighting combat to combat until we were at some deserted warehouse.

'Hand over the Sphinx statue X.' She said in an unemotionless demeanor as she spoke through her teeth.

'If you can take it away from me…' I wanted to laugh. Like she could do it. I laid the sphinx statue carved in sapphires on a dumpster lid. 'Come and get it now…' I had my arms wide open.

'Hmm…and I thought you were good looking and easy…'

'Haha…what-' I was puzzled. Did she really say that? Then before I could return to my normal-self I realized it was a diversion. I saw Raven advancing towards the statue.

'Why you-' I managed to grab her hood and thrown her to the ground. The statue was still there…but hey, I was HOLDING RAVEN's Cloak!! It was just a piece of cloth I was holding. I stared at it in my hands in shock. I turned to the dark girl on the ground. She's…

I never knew how pale and smooth her skin was. I guess not exposing to the Sun did her some good. It wasn't just that. Her leotard had given her every curve need. Her legs were also perfect. Raven was thin but not reed thin like Terra. She had the shape. Not just that, I stared at her short purple hair. Did she even dye it? Guess not.

She was pretty I knew that at once. But what captivated me the most was…her eyes. It was purple. Her eyes had caught my attention. She's not pretty at all, she's beautiful.

As I stared dumb-founded at her, I realized she was also staring at me uncomfortably. We were both staring into one another's eyes. For a moment I thought I was drifted in heaven…with this dark angel.

Her eyes widened as she realized I was staring at her. Blush crept up her cheeks.

Maybe…just maybe, I'm in love.

**End Chapter**

Like it? **Help me. Give me some feedback and comments. Suggestions and ideas are appreciated!!!** Help! I think I might go out of ideas here so help me alright?

Review please!!!


	2. End

I know I haven't updated for ages! I'm sorry! I'm in my major exam year! As you've noticed I've not updated anything since 2007 and that's like...3 years ago and it's hard to believe I'm in college right now. The reason for writing this is obviously to put a finality to the fervent belief that I'm ever going to update. I'm really sorry to say that it's not going to happen anymore. I hate to say this but the probability of me writing on Fan Fiction is extremely improbable.

But I would like to say a big thank you for your support and continuous enthusiasm that you've given me throughout the years I've been actively writing on Fan Fiction. I remembered how all you readers made my day whenever I post a chapter online. To see the increasing number of reviews also thrills my sense of achievement. As much as I like to finish them all, I simply can't. I'm majoring in Art & Design and will soon go to University so my focus is very much on Art.

I'm also currently trying to publish an actual book that I've written this summer holiday. Written for my EPQ under AQA, it's entitled **Death Carnivale** and it's a Sci-fi/Romance novel that targets teenagers-young adults. Solely started to improve on my English before my GCSEs, this became a project that grew into bigger possibilities. Because of the vast involvement of ideas and the positive reviews from my close friends, I've decided to take this story a step further. Hopefully, once this summer holiday is over, I'll send it for publishing with the help of my English teacher (who happens to be a brother of a famous author). Despite knowing the stringent body of the Publishing Industry after my EPQ, I intend to get it published whether it takes me 5 or even 20 years!

Writing has always been undoubtedly one of the few things that I love and I will never quit. I'm hoping to take a degree under Creative Writing after my art degree. I'm writing this note and posting it up on every other story I've written not because I'm saying my days in Fan Fiction ends here but to say that, Fan Fiction is the catalyst of my career and ambitions. So thank you Fan Fiction and of course, my drive to write would never be possible without the continuous support from my close friends, family and of course, you reviewers.

Thank you so much for every review and critique you've made so far. It has indeed drove me to my favoured career path. Please support me on **DeviantArt **( .com/ ) if possible. And if you're interested in my fictional story or about publishing, gladly drop an email and I'll be more than happy to help.

Love,

**FyiXXX**


End file.
